


Tea

by derenai



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derenai/pseuds/derenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in Liverpool and Xabi hates rain but Steven may find a way to lighten up his mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

Sitting on the sofa, his hand in Steven's, Xabi was watching the rain falling in the garden. He hated rain. It always made his mood sullen. Plus, he was always soaked to the skin before being able to take shelter and he always needed hours to feel warm again. It was one of the things he hadn't been able to get used to yet since he had arrived in England. This, and the tea that Steven was desperately trying to make him drink.

He was going to rest his head on Steven's shoulders, seeking a bit of tenderness to make his sullenness disappear when his lover stood up and put on his shoes. "Stevie? What are you doing?"

"I love rain", he answered with a bright smile before going out in the garden.

Xabi sighed. He resigned himself to go out too but took care of staying under the edge of the roof. His lover remained motionless, facing up the sky. "Come back, you're going to be soaked."

"But that's what's fun!"

"Stevie…"

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport. Come with me."

"But I hate rain!"

The Englishman turned finally to his lover and came closer to him. "Really?"

His smile made Xabi suspicious. Steven wanted to kiss him but he took a step back. "You're all wet!"

Steven's smile became brighter and with a quick gesture, he grabbed his lover by the waist to drag him into the garden. And despite the efforts that Xabi made to free himself, he ended up under the rain. "You're wet too", said Steven with a triumphant smile. "May I kiss you now?"

Xabi shook his head in disbelief but didn't protest when his lover's mouth found his. The Englishman pulled him closer and his hand flattered his boyfriend's neck while his tongue caressed tenderly its twin. The moment could have been perfect if the Spaniard hadn't felt his clothes becoming wetter and wetter, sticking to his skin. He broke the kiss. "Can we go in now?"

"No", whispered the Brit while walking away.

Xabi grumbled. He was cold now that his lover wasn't against him anymore. Plus, standing in the rain wasn't really his idea of a perfect afternoon with the man he loved, especially as they had so little time to themselves. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a ball hitting him in the chest. "So what? I thought you were a bit quicker to react!"

The Spaniard looked at the football then at Steven. "Don't tell me you want to play?"

"Why not?"

"Because it's raining and… 'Cause…"

Steven didn't listen to him, preferring to dribble, walk around him and shoot the ball between to garden chairs. "Come on, it's no fun alone… Unless you're afraid to lose?"

Xabi rolled his eyes at this tactic but decided to play into his game. "You're the one who should be afraid", he answered while stealing the ball from the Brit.

"We'll see about that!" Steven retorted, marking the beginning of a fierce battle.

They fought hard and suddenly, the rain didn't bother Xabi anymore. He was doing what he loved with the man he loved, nothing else mattered anymore. It felt good, he was where he belonged. And Steven's laugh made him forget the noise of the shower.

Covered in mud and soaked to the skin, they stopped only when Steven stumbled, dragging Xabi in his fall. Lying on his lover, the Spaniard didn't really want to play anymore. Short of breath, hairs sticking to his forehead, water running down his cheek, Steven was incredibly attractive. He admired him for a while before kissing his lips. Then his mouth moved downed on his cheek to his neck. "You're not complaining about the rain anymore", Steven whispered.

"I may learn to like it."

Steven smiled but a shiver ran through the Spaniard, reminding him why he hated rain so much. "I'm cold. Can we go back in?"

"May I remind you that you're lying on me?"

Xabi smiled and kissed his lover before standing up and helping him doing the same. Once inside they dried themselves and got changed. Then they sat back on the sofa and the Spaniard snuggled up to his lover. "I'm still cold", the Basque murmured against his ear.

"I make you some tea."

Xabi laughed. It wasn't exactly what he had thought of to warm himself. "You and your tea."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Steven put the kettle on then went to fetch a blanket that he put on his lover. He went back to the kitchen when the water was boiling and came in a few minutes later with a teapot and two mugs. He filled them and put a lump of sugar in the one he gave to Xabi. "Thanks."

The Brit smiled. A drop of water fell of his hair and ran down on his temple to his cheek where Xabi made it disappear with a kiss. Steven slipped under the blanket and his free hand found his lover's.

They drank in silence, watching the rain falling. Xabi had no reason to be melancholic anymore and he enjoyed that peaceful moment. He knew that from now on, he wouldn't associate bad weather with cold and sadness but with Stevie. He was even beginning to enjoy the tea so dear to his lover.

  


  



End file.
